Revelation
by ShardsandAshes
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt is about to find out that Percy Weasley is not who he appears to be.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: The prompts used for this story were "a proposal gone wrong" and "yes." This AU story follows about eight months after the Final Battle and revolves around the slash pairing of Percy Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley is the Minister of Magic, and Percy is his Senior Undersecretary. It is AU regarding Percy and Pius Thicknesse's activities during Thicknesse's time as Minister of Magic and that Pius Thicknesse is dead. Percy and Kingsley could be considered OOC. **

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at the remains of the training dummy. He looked at Percy Weasley. For one of those rare times, the Minister of Magic found himself at a loss for words. He had casually asked his lover whether he knew any dark magic. Percy had decided that showing would be better than telling.

And it had indeed been quite a show.

Percy did not look at him as he asked, "Do I surprise you, Kingsley?"

The elder wizard said carefully. "That would be an understatement. I didn't expect for you to be familiar with, much less be able to cast, all of the dark curses that you just used."

The younger man stared at a point over Kingsley's shoulder. "Would you believe me if I told you that I learned from the best?"

Kingsley's eyes narrowed. "The Death Eaters taught you, didn't they?"

Percy made a noncommittal sound. "You could say that. It was more a matter of my position. Rabastan Lestrange was ordered to teach Pius Thicknesse, and my place was at Pius's side. Thus, Rabastan instructed me as well."

Kingsley's next question was laced with an undercurrent of suspicion. "Did you ever have the opportunity to use what you learned?"

"In what sense do you mean?" Percy asked, feigning nonchalance. But he did not relax his grip on his wand nor did he look at the Minister.

Kingsley frowned. "You know exactly what sense I mean. You're dodging the question, Percy."

The redhead was silent.

Kingsley sighed. "Do I really want to know the answer to my question?"

Percy again feigned nonchalance. "I suppose that depends on whether you will continue to insist on seeing me as an innocent, naïve wizard with the inability to be anything but blindly loyal."

The Minister grabbed Percy's arm and held it tightly…too tightly. Kingsley did not miss his lover's slight smile.

"I never saw you that way, and I certainly don't now," Kingsley said, his voice clipped.

Percy knew he'd hit a nerve and smiled just a bit more. "You lie poorly, Kingsley. You shall have to improve if you wish to become a successful politician."

Kingsley's hand tightened even more on Percy's arm. "You sound like Pius."

Percy laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Pius taught me a great deal. He was a mentor to me, at least as much as he could be under the Imperius Curse. We learned our magic together, but it was he who taught me statesmanship, diplomacy, and manipulation. We were not friends exactly, but we were definitely not enemies. Pius is dead now, and I regret that he did not have time to teach me all he knew."

Kingsley was silent.

Percy smirked at the other man. "It's a little late to be sending me to Azkaban. And you're not an auror anymore. You have no authority to act on your own. After Pius's reign, the Wizengamot made certain of that."

Kingsley shifted restlessly. "I know others who do have such authority."

Again, Percy smirked. "There would have to be a trial. And you wouldn't want that, would you? They would give us both Veritaserum, and my loyalty as well as our relationship would become public. Imagine the scandal when the Minister of Magic is discovered to be the lover of a Death Eater."

Kingsley swallowed hard, willing his voice to stay steady. "You were not Marked."

Percy chuckled again. "Neither was Pius Thicknesse."

Silence followed. Finally, Kingsley said, "How many people did you kill?"

"I'm not answering that." Percy smiled. "Do you really think me that stupid?"

Kingsley considered. "Would you show me?" He took a steadying, resigned breath and made a decision. "Would you teach me what you know?"

Percy's head whipped around. "Did you really just say that?"

Kingsley's smirk lacked conviction, but it was a good attempt. "The muggles talk of slippery slopes, and I'm already in with you far too deep. If I'm going to fall, it may as well be all the way."

"I would have thought that the aurors would have taught you dark magic," Percy said.

Kingsley shook his head. "They taught us what they thought we needed to know which was not nearly enough."

Percy watched him closely. "Was it not enough for your job, or was it not enough for your cravings?"

Kingsley shifted again. Percy saw the flash of shame in his dark eyes, but he also saw the hunger that overrode it. Again, Percy smiled.

"It was enough to keep me from getting killed, but it was too little to keep me from wanting more." He shrugged, sheepishly bowing his head. "I suppose some people are more susceptible than others to that kind of addiction."

Percy raised his hand to turn Kingsley's face toward him. His short neat nails nonetheless managed to dig into the elder wizard's skin. Kingsley didn't flinch.

"You're not addicted yet, but you will be. All it will take is one more small push. A bit of magical violence against another would do it. That is, if you're interested." Percy moved till he was a breath away from his lover…and waited.

Kingsley drew himself up to his full height. For the first time that night, he smiled and finally answered Percy.

"Can you keep it out of the papers?"

"Of course, _Minister_." Percy stressed the title, and Kingsley nodded. "The Malfoys know how to keep such things away from the public." Percy's blue eyes narrowed as they stared at him. "The Malfoys most definitely know just who it was who got them that full pardon, as well as the pardon for Rabastan Lestrange and the others. They are eager to place their resources at your disposal."

Kingsley licked his too dry lips. He managed to ask his next question.

"How far have you and yours already taken this? Who else is involved?"

Kingsley suddenly found himself slammed against the wall, and he marveled at the strength his lover had clearly been hiding. He felt his body respond, and Percy's body answered him as the younger man pinned him in place. Percy's mouth crashed against his with more force than he had ever used before. Teeth, lips, and tongues collided, and Kingsley felt like he was drinking fire as they kissed. Kingsley's addiction was instant and binding to his newly revealed strong and powerful lover, and he knew in that moment that he would follow Percy until his last breath…even through the Veil itself.

Percy was deep into his mind already, a master Legilimens apparently, but Kingsley didn't resist. Percy witnessed the horrible, beautiful moment of his lover's surrender and rewarded him by sinking his teeth into Kingsley's plump lip and drawing blood. The Minister of Magic shivered as the Death Eater drew his tongue leisurely across the wound.

"Those questions are better answered in the opulence and security of Thicknesse Manor. He left it to me, and I have taken up residence there. And it would be a much more pleasant setting in which to give me that engagement ring that you've been carrying around."

Kingsley's shock was palpable. "You knew? How did you know? And if you knew, why in Merlin's name did you feel it necessary to tell me all this?"

Percy let his hand drift down his lover's body, coming to rest on the bulge beneath his robes. Kingsley arched into his touch.

"First, as I said, you lie poorly, and your ability to conceal things such as your plans for your proposal is even worse. We really do need to work on your Occlumency. Second, I thought it was only fair that you knew just what manner of man you were proposing marriage to." Percy paused, and Kingsley saw the barest flash of shyness and hesitation. "I am a dark wizard, and I am a Death Eater, Kingsley. But that does not mean that I am incapable of love."

Kingsley laughed wryly despite everything. "I suppose this is where I am supposed to say yes. You know, it's funny. I thought that would be your line."

Percy kissed him again, and Kingsley hissed as his bitten lip stung.

"You don't like pain?" Percy asked, eyeing his lover curiously.

"Now that is a very stupid question. Surely you haven't forgotten just how rough we've been with each other before?"

The younger wizard shook his head. "Of course not. But it can be even better."

"Even sweeter?" Kingsley managed in a whisper as Percy squeezed him harder than he should have.

"Yes."

The word hung in the air for a few moments.

"Then my answer is yes as well." Kingsley wrenched himself away from Percy long enough to grab the box from the pocket of his robe. "Now, do you happen to be interested in this ring?"

"Yes."

Fumbling with an awkwardness he had not known since adolescence, Kingsley jammed the ring onto Percy's finger even as his fiancée decided that waiting till they got to the manor was not an option.

As Percy took him against the wall, Kingsley knew that he was falling into darkness. He should have cared more than he did.

But he was falling in love too. Somehow, he couldn't help but think that more than made up for it.


End file.
